In Creddie ble
by PigSlay
Summary: Carly keeps telling herself that Freddie and her are just friends, but what does she truly feel? Creddie, slight Seddie, and slight Spam.
1. Prologue: that one kiss on the nose

**In-Creddie-ble**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. This is short because I made this at midnight. I'll probably add more later. If I can think of any more.**

**Prologue: That one Kiss on the Nose**

It was 11:30 PM but Carly couldn't get to sleep. She thought back to that one nose kiss she had given Freddie. Even though she had said it was just a nose kiss, she thought of it more than that. She thought of that one time, when Freddie had fixed Jake's voice with the technology.

"Give me that nose!" she had said, then grabbed Freddie's nose and kissed it. Then, later, Jake and Stephanie had gotten back together and Jake had said, "Come on I saw you kiss his nose."

"Yeah, but we're not dating," she had said. What she hadn't known yet though was that she actually wanted him to be right, she actually wanted to date Freddie.

Then the bell had rang and Jake had said, "I'll see you later."

Carly had then complained, "but it was just a nose kiss. Aww come on."

Though she really no longer felt the complaining at all. She just felt it like it was completely useless. Like it no longer meant anything. Why did she say she liked Jake to herself before? Why hadn't she just admitted to herself that it wasn't Jake but instead Freddie that she liked? Carly didn't know, but she hoped to find an answer to all these questions ringing in her ears soon.

Her conscience kept speaking to her, making her stay awake. It kept speaking, "You must tell him the truth." She couldn't though, she wasn't ready. Maybe Freddie was, but Carly wasn't. This would be what Freddie wanted, this would be the truth he wanted to hear. He loved her and that was clear, but her love for him was well hidden.

The memory kept going back and forth in her head, not seeming to want to stop. There was something from this memory that was speaking to her, but she couldn't figure it out.

All night long that one memory kept stopping her normal dreams. It kept making her heart beat quickly, brining the smell of Freddie's shirt to her nose. As well as the smells of his favorite foods.

Pictures of her and him kept zooming through her mind. She kept telling herself that she couldn't love him. It was not possible. However, her mind kept saying that that was not true; that it was true love they shared. He loved her and was not afraid to show it, and she loved him but she just kept hiding it.

She remembered all the times she had said, "no, Freddie and I are just buds." However, it secretly had took all she got to hold in the things she wanted to say, "I do love your son Mrs. Benson, and I do want to go out with him." Carly really did want to, but she just couldn't admit it to herself and everybody else.

**In-Creddie-ble**


	2. Chapter 1: The Mere Sight of Him

**In-Creddie-ble**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly.**

**Chapter 1: The Mere Sight of Him**

Carly had finally got some sleep, but it wasn't enough.

Her sleep had been about four or three hours worth. Which meant she was very sleepy.

She had been up all night thinking about him. Thinking about him and the nose kiss she had given him.

Now even the mere sight of him made her go dizzy and want to get away from him as soon as possible.

She knew she should probably tell him before he gets the wrong idea. She couldn't though.

Carly just walked to her locker and got her stuff. Then she went on with her regular classes.

Everytime she saw Freddie in class, the mere sight of him made her feel weak and made her stop what she was doing in class.

She had to avoid him as much as possible.

She was actually glad when they were given a test. Then she had to look at her paper.

She couldn't hold it in any longer, she had to tell someone. Who though?

**In-Creddie-ble**


	3. Chapter 2: Sam's View of Things

1**In-Creddie-ble**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. **

**Chapter 2: Sam's View of Things**

Carly had to tell somebody, but whom? Freddie was completely out of the question. She still wanted somebody to know. Spencer? No.

She asked to go to the bathroom, even though she didn't really need to. Sam was there.

They bumped into each other.

"Carly?" Sam said.

"Hi, Sam," Carly said. Sam, that was whom she had to tell.

"Why have you been acting so strange lately?" she asked.

Yes, this was the perfect opportunity. She had to tell Sam now.

"Promise you won't laugh," Carly said.

"I'll try."

"Okay, so, I'm…"

It took her about nine minutes to finally say it.

"I'm in love with Freddie."

Carly thought for a moment Sam would burst out laughing, but, instead, she just stood there, blinking. Her head was blank.

"Uh… Sam?" Carly looked at her friend concerned.

Sam had her mouth open wide, her finger pointing straight toward Carly. She wasn't blinking. Instead she was in complete shock.

"Well, see you later," Carly then left and Sam fell on the ground in that same position, not blinking at all.

Later, when Sam went home she immediately ran up to her room, crying.

Her mother immediately ran up after her.

"Sam? Is something wrong?" she asked.

Through the tears, Sam said, "It's Freddie again."

"Aww… did Carly give him another nose kiss?"

"Why don't you ask my diary?" She said, holding out a diary.

Sam had kept a diary forever. She had written about the time when Carly had almost moved to Yakima, about the time when they had started iCarly, and, the first sad entry, when Carly had given Freddie that nose kiss.

Sam remembered it well:

"Give me that nose!" Carly had said. Then she had kissed Freddie's nose.

Sam had watched, sadly and unwillingly. Not wanting to look at it, but thinking she needed to.

When she had gone home she had written:

**Dear Diary,**

**Carly gave Freddie a nose kiss. I can't believe it! I don't like at all that she did this, it's all too horrible! You may think that I shouldn't be so dramatic about this, but trust me, I love Freddie. I just hide it by torturing him. Trust me, I never torture him without feeling sad inside, but it never shows.**

**Thank goodness. I love him, but if anybody knew I was in love with him, my reputation would be over and I would be turned into a glasses-wearing science smart geek. But I HATE class and I am SO not close to being a straight A+ student.**

**Anyway, I am so MAD at Carly. That thankfully doesn't show either. I SO wished I was Carly at that moment; giving him that nose kiss. Sharing a little love with him. I'm nowhere near close to that though. Let's face it; Carly has a bigger chance of ever marrying him than me. Maybe if she never existed I would be my true self; then again, if she never existed iCarly wouldn't exist either. I guess I shouldn't be so mad at her, but I can't help it. I LOVE Freddy.**

Now that Carly really admitted she did love him, things had gotten even worse.

Sam's mother read her latest diary entry:

**Dear Diary,**

**Carly told me that she's in love with Freddie. In LOVE with him. I can't believe this; we're BOTH in love with him? I guess that nose kiss really did have some affect on her. Still though, I thought I didn't have any competition for Freddie; that when we all were out of college I could show the true me.**

**I guess now I can't though. Because he loves Carly and now, Carly loves him. What can I do?**

At the end of the page was a little tear.

"Oh, I'm so sorry honey," said her mom. "But you know, sometimes love doesn't always work out, and, as you said, Freddie loves Carly and now she loves him."

Sam looked at her mother in shock. Nodding her head she said, "What?! Not you too, mom! I thought you were supposed to be on my side."

"Honey-"

Sam cried. "Just go away, please."

So her mom did leave.

Sam didn't know what to do. She loved Freddie so much, but how could she break up the perfect couple. It was true love; they both loved each other.

**In-Creddie-ble**


	4. Chapter 3: Dealing with It

1**In-Creddie-ble**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. Oh, and sorry it took so long to post this chapter.**

Chapter 3: Dealing With It

No matter how hard it was, Carly had to find someway to deal with this.

Telling Sam was one thing but she still couldn't get over it.

So when she got home, she asked Spencer for advice.

"Hello Carlo," Spencer said when she opened the door. "How was school today?"

"Fine," she said, sitting down on the couch.

"Aww… is something wrong?" Spencer asked, noticing Carly's sad face.

"Yes," she said. "I've been hiding from Freddie the fact that I loved him for so long. I've finally told Sam, but I just can't get over it. Any advice?"

"You know, you could always tell Freddie," Spencer said.

"But I can't."

"You know, what I would do, is talk to a guidance councilor," Spencer said. "Or get a diary."

"A diary?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, a diary," Spencer said. "You can write anything in them. They have tons of pages to store personal notes."

"Where can I get one?"

"Pretty much any store sells them. Or we could make one."

"Make one?"

"Yeah, we could make an iCarly diary, kind of like that iCarly T-shirt you made for Sam."

"Good idea," Carly said. "Can you teach me how?"

"Of course kido!"

Meanwhile, Sam was having her own troubles with dealing with it…

"I just don't know what to do mom," Sam said, sitting on her bed in her room.

Her mom patted her on the shoulder. "It's okay, Sam. You could always tell him."

"Tell him?!" Sam yelled. "Tell him?! Oh my god mom, do you even know what telling him I loved him would do?! After all the times I've tortured him, after all the times I've called him names, told him he's not important, after all that has happened, do you expect him to believe me?!"

"Yes," her mom said.

"You don't get it," she said, getting up from her bed and going over to get her diary.

"You've had a few good times with Freddie."

"Like what?"

"The hug you gave him that one time, remember? You came home to me screaming with joy, I had never seen you so happy."

Ah, the hug, Sam thought…

"_Freddie," Sam said. "You're just as important to the show as we are."_

_She hugged Freddie._

_Oh, she thought. So this is how it feels hugging the one you love. I wish this moment would last forever. _

_However, she knew it couldn't last forever, otherwise he might realize she really did have feelings for him. _

_So she gave him a wedgie._

"_She gave me a wedgie!" Freddie said._

"_No charge," Sam said. What she wanted to say though was "sorry." She couldn't though._

"Well I still gave him a wedgie!" Sam said.

"True, but didn't you enjoy giving him the hug?"

"Yes, it was heaven."

"Well you've gotta enjoy the good times you and Freddie have, no matter what," her mom said, rubbing her hand against Sam's shoulder. "And remember the time when you and Freddie worked together to make sure Carly wouldn't move to that other school?"

"Yeah."

"_We are good," Freddie said, raising his glass of punch to hers._

"_We are."_

_Yes, Sam thought as she drank her punch. We actually worked together. I wish I could do this with Freddie more often, but he must never find out I love him._

"Mom, could you leave for a second?" Sam said. "I want to be alone for a moment."

"Sure sweetie."

Her mom walked out the door.

Freddie and Sam had had some good times together. Just not very many.

She looked at the old entries in her diary.

**Dear Diary,**

**Oh… my… god! Freddie and I hugged!**

**Yes! This is a moment I've been waiting for for such a long time! At last! He's hugged me!**

**You may think I'm kidding but I'm not.**

**Carly made me tell him how important he really is to the show, and then we hugged. Of course after that I gave him a wedgie, but that hug was heaven.**

**I want to hug him again, but I can't.**

Sam sighed. "If only, if only."

She looked at the time. "Oh my god, iCarly starts in ten minutes."

She ran out her bedroom door and out of the house.

"Bye mom!" she said quickly. "Gotta go do iCarly!"

She ran to Carly's apartment as fast as she could, not stopping for anything.


	5. Chapter 4: The Fight

1**In-Creddie-ble**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. **

**Chapter 4: The Fight**

Sam had to stop Carly from liking Freddie. How though?

So she went to Carly's house.

"Where's Carly?" she asked Spencer.

"She and Freddie went to Groovy Smoothie."

Sam sighed, remembering when she and Freddie were best friends.

"_What do you want?" Sam asked Freddie._

"_Strawberry with whipped cream," he said. "Cherry on top."_

"_Make that two," Sam said._

"_I thought you hated whipped cream."_

"_I do."_

"Ugh," said Sam. "I hate strawberry smoothies with cherry on top."

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing," said Sam, sitting down on the couch.

"You might feel better if you talked about it," he sat on the couch next to her.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Does it have anything to do with breaking the law?"

"No."

"Then I can keep this secret."

She looked around. "When Freddie and I were little, we were really good friends. I was about to tell him I loved him, but him and Carly met and… he liked her." She wiped some tears. "And now Carly likes Freddie too." She cried, putting her eyes in her hands.

"Aww," Spencer hugged Sam. "Then maybe you and I could-"

Sam faced him and raised both eyebrows, wondering what he was going to say. "Yes?"

They both closed their eyes.

Suddenly, Carly and Freddie appeared in the door.

Sam and Spencer opened their eyes and Sam turned to face them.

"Sam, Spencer," Carly said. "Were you two about to kiss?"

"Noo," Spencer and Sam said.

"Well I'm gonna go get dinner ready," Spencer said. _So close!_ He thought.

"Freddie and I already ate," Carly said.

"I know," said Spencer. "But Sam and I haven't." He went into the kitchen.

Carly laughed slightly.

She faced Sam. "What's going on between you and him?"

Sam stood up. "What's going on between _you _and _Freddie_?"

"What do you mean?"

"You spend more time with him and yet you haven't even told him the truth," Sam said, angrily.

"So?" Carly said. "That blond kid is in love with that brown haired kid, but she never tells him."

"I don't know who you're talking about," Sam yelled. "But YOU CAN NOT LOVE FREDDIE!"

"WHY NOT?!" Carly yelled.

"Because…" Sam said, softly and sadly.

"BECAUSE WHY?!"

Sam thought back to years before…

"Freddie I love y-" Sam started.

_Suddenly, Carly appeared in between her and Freddie. "Hi Sam." She looked at Freddy. "Who's this?"_

"_This is Frediey," Sam said._

"_I love you," Freddie said. "So what did you want to tell me Sam?"_

_Sam took her cup and dumped all the whipped cream on top of his head. "I hate you!" _

Sam ran out of Carly's house.

"What was that all about?" Spencer asked Carly.

"I don't know," Carly said. "Sam just told me I shouldn't like Freddie, for no reason."

"She never told you did she?"

"Told me what?"

"Well-" Spencer stopped for a moment. Would Sam want him to tell Carly? Especially now that Freddie and Carly loved each other? Spencer remembered what he saw.

"_Sam," Carly said from in Groovy Smoothie, seeing Sam outside with a boy. "Spencer, I'm going to visit Sam."_

"_Okay," Spencer said. Then, after she was out, he followed._

_He watched and listened._

"_Freddie I love y-" Spencer heard Sam say._

_Spencer watched as Carly stepped between them._

"_I love you," Spencer heard Freddie say._

_Spencer knew right away who Freddie was talking to. "Poor Sam."_

"Well?" Carly asked, returning him to present.

"Nothing," he said. A few seconds later he said, "Hey, doesn't iCarly start soon?"

"Yeah," Carly said. "I better go try to get Sam."

"No," Spencer said. "Maybe I should do that."

"O-kay," Carly said, confused. "Do you and Sam have a thing?"

"What kind of thing?" Spencer asked.

"Do you two LIKE each other?" Carly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When Freddie and I walked in the door, you two had your eyes closed and were facing each other like you were about to kiss."

"I wish," Spencer whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh man. iCarly starts in three minutes."

"I'll go get Sam."

He ran out of the door and to Sam's house.

"Sam," he said quickly. "iCarly starts in three minutes."

"What does it matter?" Sam said sadly. "Carly likes Freddie."

"I know," Spencer said. "I'm still here though."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well," Spencer crouched down and kissed her lips.

Several seconds later, Sam realized what she was doing. She broke free of the kiss. "No, this isn't right. I like Freddie."

"I know," said Spencer. "But-"

"Spencer," said Sam. "I know how you feel about me, but it's not right. I like Freddie, and, besides, I'm too young for you."

Spencer frowned. "Well, we better get you to Carly's house. It's time for iCarly."

"Spencer."

"We better get going."

Sam and Spencer went back to Carly's house.

"Oh good you're here," Carly said when they came through the door.

She pulled Sam up the stairs.

"In five, four, three, two, one," Freddie said quickly.

"Hi, I'm Carly."

"I'm Sam."

"Sorry we're a little late," Carly said.

"Yeah, my mom had an emergency," Sam said.

"What kind of emergency?" Freddie asked.

"The bad kind?"

"Well, to make up for missed time, we bring you a new episode of," Carly started.

"Messing with Lewbert," she and Sam said.

Later, Sam and Carly had another Freddie fight.

"Why do you even care? You don't even like him!" Carly yelled.

"So?"

"Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Dude, I was happy for you with Jake, but Freddie's just too much of a dork for you."

She just wanted to say 'I was happy for you with Jake, but Freddie's mine!' She couldn't though.


	6. Chapter 5: The Truth Comes Out

1**In-Creddie-ble**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly.**

**Chapter 5: The Truth Comes Out**

Freddir walked downstairs, wondering what Sam and Carly were talking about.

"You know what," Carly said. "I don't care what you say."

"Carls," Sam said, looking over Carly's shoulder to see Freddie.

"No," said Carly. "I'm in love with Freddie."

She turned around to see Freddie. She stood there, shocked.

"You like me?" Freddie said, shocked.

"Yeah," Carly admitted. "I've-" she gulped. "Always loved you."

They both smiled.

They walked towards each other, closed their eyes, and just when they were about to kiss, Sam stepped between them.

"Okay, this seriously is a joke, right?" Sam said.

"Okay," Carly said. "That's it. Out." She opened the door and started pushing closed the door and yelled, "Come back when you respect our relationship!"

"Now, where were we?" Freddie said.

Carly laughed.

Sam opened the door slowly and quietly, and watched as Carly grabbed Freddie's face and kissed him.

Sam then closed the door and ran home, crying.

"What was that?" Carly asked.

"I don't know," Freddie said.

Carly turned her attention back to Freddie. "Want another kiss?"

"Of course," Freddie said.

Carly laughed, grabbed his face, and kissed him again.

"I love you," Freddie said.

"I know," Carly said. "I love you too."

They kissed yet again and laughed.

"Well I have to go now," Freddie said.

"Well, see you tomorrow," Carly said, kissing him one last time goodbye.

"Bye Carly," Freddie said. He walked out the door, mouthing 'YES! FINALLY!'

Meanwhile…

Sam went inside her house, crying.

She walked to her room, grabbed her pen, and started writing in her diary.

**Dear diary,**

CARLY KISSED FREDDIE! I can't believe it. All those years of me pretending to hate him because of Carly, and now she kissed him! What am I going to do now? They're boyfriend and girlfriend!  This has been the WORST two days ever!

**Also, Spencer kissed me! I turned him down though; I'm in love with Freddie, not him. I feel sad in disappointing Spencer and I feel like I've cheated on Freddie by kissing him. I also feel cheated ON since Carly and Freddie kissed, even though neither of them know my secret. *Sighs* Oh well, I guess things DO happen for a reason, so maybe there was a reason Carly and Freddie got together. Maybe he and I just aren't meant to be. Well, goodnight. I'll write more about Carly and Freddie's relationship and Spencer and I's kiss tomorrow.**

Sam then went onto her bed, turned off the light, and went to sleep.

When she was asleep, her mom walked into her room, quietly.

She got Sam's diary and started reading. "Aww…" She looked back at Sam sleeping.

She put the diary back in Sam's room and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Sam."

"Mom," Sam said with her eyes closed, stopping her mom from exiting the room.

"Yes?"

"Carly kissed Freddie."

"I know," Sam's mom said. "I'm so sorry."

A tear dropped from Sam's closed eye. "Goodnight, mom."

"Goodnight honey." She walked out of Sam's bedroom and closed the door behind her.

She went into her own room and turned on the TV.

Two people with brown hair white skin were on the TV. One girl and one boy. The girl was wearing a pink dress.

"Oh, Romeo," the girl said.

Sam's mom watched. This was her favorite episode. She knew they never got to have their kiss though.

She had always pictured Sam and Freddie like that, a Romeo and a Juliet that never had a kiss.


	7. Chapter 6: Did you make the right choice

1**In-Creddie-ble**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. This is the final chapter of In-Creddie-ble. However, there will be a sequel called "iLike Him Too".**

**Chapter 6: Did You Make the Right Choice?**

So, Carly told Sam about her and Freddie's first kisses the next day.

"Congratulations," Sam said upset.

"Sam, are you crying?" Carly asked, concerned.

"No, it's nothing that matters anymore."

Carly watched as Sam walked away.

Then Freddie appeared next to Carly.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"I have no idea."

Freddie shrugged.

Sam was really hiding, watching what Carly and Freddie would do.

"Give me that mouth," Carly said, grabbing his face and kissing him. They laughed, remembering the nose kiss months before.

Sam cried, also remembering the nose kiss.

"_Give me that nose."_

_She grabbed his face and kissed his nose._

Several hours later…

Carly, Freddie, and Sam went back to their house.

Carly and Freddie kept wondering if they made the right decision by getting together.

No, I can't think like that, Carly thought. The nose kiss I gave him _did_ mean something.

I can't think like that, Freddie thought. I've always loved her and now I have to believe she does too.

Sam stayed up all night crying.

Carly and Freddie stayed up thinking about their relationship.

Did they make the right choice?


End file.
